A Reason
by WilloftheForgotten
Summary: An unexplained tragedy befalls Tifa and her friends. As Tifa tries to pull herself out of depression, she soon learns that the planet isn't as safe as she, and her friends, thought it was... CloudxTifa... OC's
1. That Gut Feeling

Here is another story I have been thinking about recently. My goal is mainly just to practice in writing for FF7, maybe it will become more than that though :)

**First person POV, Tifa centric... **

Depending on where the story is and how it progresses the character telling the story is subject to change, but for now Tifa will hold that position.

**OC's**

There are going to be a few original characters in my story, though I do not know how far the characters will go.

**R&R**

Please let me know what you think! :) … I greatly appreciate your time reading, and reviewing.

**I do not own FFVII, but Square Enix does… If I did though, there would be some changes ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Shatter! <em>That's the sound the glass I was cleaning made as it came crashing to the floor. Now it was the glass I had to clean up. Throwing my hands down, I sighed, taking a moment to collect myself. Today was not my best day by far as the barmaid of 7th Heaven. There was something about the day that was unsettling. Something that, in the pit of your stomach, you just know isn't right.

Marlene was quick to help out though. She came rushing over to me, and I couldn't help but notice the ribbon in her hair. There are ways Marlene reminds me so much of Aerith it is unbelievable sometimes. I couldn't help but look down at my own ribbon I wore on my arm in memory of her death. I wonder what it would be like if she didn't die. Where would she go? Would she stay with us here and help take care of the kids? I guess it isn't really worth thinking about, because it only makes me more sad knowing that can never happen. Cloud was so far from us, all of us, because of the guilt he had for not being able to save her. I'm glad he finally forgave himself though.

I finished with the shattered glass before I tried again at cleaning another one, this time with more success. After completing my duties I headed upstairs to take a look at some the orders I would be giving Cloud to run. After all, he was a delivery boy, and what's a delivery boy without something to deliver? I eagerly sat down at a small table, fingering through a few of the papers laid out across its wooden surface. There were a few orders from local places, like Kalm, and some for places farther away. I continued looking through them, occasionally looking over at the picture of our small little family. I can't help but smile every time I see Cloud's expression. He has a funny way of showing his emotions.

After a few minutes, my phone unexpectedly starts ringing. Taking it out I look on the screen and realize it was from a friend who barely ever calls. With an excited expression I opened to the phone to answer.

"Vincent? Its good to hear from you. You know you should call more often, don't be a stranger. Anyways what do you need?" I said to our old friend.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to work on that... Is Cloud around by chance? I needed to speak with him about something. It's actually more of a personal favor I need to ask of him. I'm nearby so if you don't mind Ill come over," Vincent replied in his distinct deep voice.

"Sorry, he isn't around, he should have been back by now but he tends to get held up often," I pronounce.

"Alright. I'll call back another time then, is tomorrow good?" He asked.

"Of course Vincent," I said chuckling a bit, "You don't have to ask, and as far as I'm concerned your family to us."

"Whatever you say Tifa. I appreciate your kindness. Ill make sure to phone in tomorrow." He finished before hanging up.

I wasn't bothered by not saying goodbye to Vincent. Cloud and I were used to having short conversations with little to no goodbyes involved. It was just how we were with our friends because most of us are so busy now with all there is to be done. Barret and Cid finding new fuel sources, while Yuffie is busy taking on leadership for Wutai. A lot has changed since we saved the planet, and it goes without saying that we wouldn't be where we are now if it wasn't for us saving it. Not on just one occasion either if you add Meteor, the reunion – which was mostly Cloud to be honest – and all of us helping Vincent with the Omega incident.

I started to get worried though, because it wasn't like Cloud to be late and not call in. His delivery was to Junon, and even though that is a distance away, he still should have been back. He's going to get a mighty fine lecture when he comes through that door, making all of us worried sick about him.

I decided to lay down and rest a bit, which isn't something I normally get to do. Sometimes I wish I could actually go back to the days when we were fighting to save the planet. Flying around on Cid's airship, Highwind. At least then I got a decent amount of sleep. My thoughts started drifting, thinking about how good we actually have it here. _Everything is finally over. No maniacs trying to destroy the planet, no insane demon beasts trying to eradicate us, and I can't remember the last time I fought a monster._

I just couldn't get this feeling out my gut though. I know it has something to do with Cloud, and maybe it's just because I've known him for so long and want him to be safe, but I can't help feeling like I need to check up on him. So I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial for his number, which of course was 1. Praying that he would pick up, the phone continued ringing for a bit before I reached his voice mail.

"Damn!" I yelled at my failure to reach him.

Now I was really starting to get worried, and started to dial for Vincent before my phone started ringing. To my relief it was my spiky haired hero, so I calmed myself before answering.

"Tifa, you called, are you okay?" He said, in that voice I have grown so fond of since we were little.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just worried about you, since you haven't called in yet. How did the delivery go?"

"It went as usual, not a whole lot of talking. You know me though, I prefer it that way," he said.

I grinned at his honesty. "Yeah your right about that. Well hurry back soon, we all miss you here." I finish.

"I'll be home within the hour," he paused for a second before returning to the phone. "Hey Tifa I gotta go, there's some people out here that look like they could use some help, be back soon."

"Be careful!" I got out, but was too late. The call had already ended.

I decided to stay up for a bit longer to wait for Cloud. So I had Shelke tuck the kids in. It's really nice having her around, shes very friendly and the kids love her. A little while later I get into the shower. Taking care of a bar is sticky business and its always nice to get cleaned off afterwards. The hot water washes my stress away as I lean forward and watch as drops of water descend from the tips of my hair. I get out, making my final preparations to get some shut eye, deciding it's probably just best to go to bed since I'm so tired.

It doesn't really matter how much I try to sleep though, because the gut feeling comes back. I toss and turn, trying to get even a bit of sleep. Time slowly starts to fade. _Why do I feel like this! Cloud is fine, so stop! _I think to myself, wondering if its even about Cloud anymore. I turn to look at our clock and gasp when I see that I've been trying to sleep for several hours now. There is absolutely no way Cloud should still be gone, even to help some people in the middle of no where, which is even stranger that people would be out there. I sat up, and once again pressed the speed dial for Cloud. Again, I got his voice mail. I figure he'll call back in a minute, so I wait for a few, but there's no call back. Sweat starts forming on my forehead now, and I start to panic.

I start dialing Vincent's number like before, but this time without being interrupted by Cloud.

"Tifa? Your still up this late?" Vincent says.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I have this feeling something is wrong." I say, terror in my voice.

"What do you mean? Is Cloud home?" He asks.

"No, that's the problem. He said he would be home within the hour, and that was over 4 hours ago. I didn't realize how long it had been since I've been trying to sleep." I finish.

"Alright, Ill go out to search for him. You said an hour right? Where was he coming from?"

"He was coming back from Junon. Right before he hung up he said there were some people who looked like they needed some help. That was the last I heard from him."

"Ill try my best to see if he's still out there, maybe he had to take one of them back to their town or something, who knows. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Vincent. Ill let you know if he shows up here."

"Sounds good, ill let you go, but Tifa. Don't worry, this is Cloud we're talking about, he'll be alright." Vincent finishes, a hint of assurance that I have never heard before in his voice.

"Yeah... Thanks again." I say, hanging the phone up.

The more I try to go to sleep the more I am drawn into the thoughts that explode from my head about what might have happened. _Like Vincent said, he could be taking one of the people back to who knows where, maybe even back to Junon. Maybe Fenrir broke down along the way. _It became a big game of maybe's and what if's. Then I start drifting into more darker thoughts of what may have happened to him, but I quickly dismiss them because I know that those things would never happen... After thinking every scenario over several times, I eventually get a few hours of sleep.

I wake up, startled to find my red caped friend leaning against a wall in the room. His eyes closed and arms folded.

"Vincent, did you find him!" I say, pushing past the grogginess and fatigue from the night.

"No, I didn't find him, I'm sorry Tifa," says Vincent coming away from the wall.

My heart sinks, and suddenly my whole entire body feels like a huge weight has been dropped on it. The same feeling I had when I saw my father after he was killed by Sephiroth.

"You didn't find anything at all?" I say.

"Tifa, there was something. I don't know what it means, but-"

"Just tell me Vincent! I can handle it!" I yell. Now dowsed in total fear.

"I found his phone and it looked like this. It was near his motorcycle. Cloud wasn't anywhere near it though," the caped man says, tossing Cloud's phone to me.

I look at the phone, its destroyed and definitely beyond repair. The news fills my eyes with a few small tears, but I wipe them away quickly, trying to hide it.

"I suggest we call everyone. We need to get a bigger search going for him. Call me when your ready. We'll find him Tifa," he says walking off.

All I can do is stare. Stare at the destroyed phone, thinking about how he probably talked to me last with it, and thinking about the scene that might have unfolded. I continue doing so for a good ten minutes before shaking myself out of it. _The kids will be getting up soon, and I have to have a keep this from them as best as I can,_ I think to myself, knowing that the kids will be broken to think Cloud is missing, especially Denzel.

I called everyone that day. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, even Reeve. We searched all the major areas around where he was last, in question, with no luck. Then we started asking questions in the major cities. Barret and I went to Junon, while the others went to check other places, like Kalm. We even checked odd places like the Chocobo farm we knew of. Still no Cloud though, and this has now went on for a couple of weeks. There hasn't been a single day now that I don't scream painful screams of sadness. I wonder how long it will be before my eyes have no more tears left to cry. The others have tried to comfort me, and its nice, but it doesn't matter.

It's the beginning of the third week now. I still put on a good face for the children, but they can see I'm hurting. They can see my sadness radiating right through, no matter how good I think I'm acting. _I wonder if this is how Cloud felt before he forgave himself for Aerith's death,_ I say in my head. I have become an emotional wreck, wandering around and sometimes forgetting what I'm supposed to do. Even some of the regulars aren't coming back because of how drastic my mood has changed. I can't tell you how many times I have looked at that photo of us with him.

In all of this sadness though, I have another feeling. It's the same caliber of the one I felt before this all happened. I have a feeling he is out there. I know he is, he has to, and I won't stop looking until I find him. Even if the others give up, which so far only Vincent has because he has other things on his agenda as well. I can see it in the others though, and they're starting to lose hope. They hate this just as much as I do, even Nanaki has shown signs of sorrow. Eventually though the search will have to stop.

Suddenly the door opened up fast, startling me out of my stupor of thought. The bell, violently ringing from the top of it. Denzel comes running up to the counter top I'm cleaning.

"Tifa! There's some woman outside, she says she wants to talk to you." Denzel says, pointing outside.

An instant wave of suspicion comes over me and my eyes narrow a bit.

"Denzel go upstairs, ill go and see." I tell him, waving him up.

With an alert look I step outside and look to my right. Nothing is there, and as I turn to look on my left, sure enough, there is a woman directly facing me. I have never seen her before. She has a slender figure, and is pale looking. She also has long black hair. The most mysterious thing about her though is her eyes, they look white... an empty and hollow looking white. From what I see she's wearing a gray skintight under suit, pale brown shorts with a black leather belt, a tight fitting jacket with thin metal pauldrons too. She also has a darker brown colored pair of boots that stop just below her knees, with armored knee pads as well. If I didn't know any better I would say she was prepared to fight. Something about this woman felt all wrong, she gives me an aura of death as she blankly stares into my own ruby eyes.

"Tifa Lockhart," Her lips slowly pronounce, and a grin forming on her face.

"Who wants to know?" I ask, holding my ground. _This woman is dangerous, _I decide. I can just feel it.

The woman laughs and takes a few steps forward.

"Lilith," she says, the name coming off her tongue like a hiss.

My eyes find hers again, and the same empty feeling of death surrounds me. I quickly avert, and stay focused.

"Well what do you want? I'm very busy." I reply, a hint of hostility.

Lilith laughs again. "I guess you would be busy, looking for that blonde mutt of yours."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked chapter 1 :D ... Please don't hesitate to leave a review... If I get feedback from people it lets me know how I am doing and motivates me to continue writing :)<p> 


	2. Empty Eyes

**Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next part, and maybe you'll find out a bit more on this "Lilith" character I have created, and how she fits into Cloud's disappearance. **

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" I asked, focused anger in my voice as I narrowed my eyes to the mysterious woman, Lilith. She was now number one on my hit list.<p>

My body starts to become filled. Filled with an adrenaline rush that I have not felt in a very long time. I could hear my heart thumping, hard, and everything else other than myself and Lilith was silenced. My hands shaky, and my body disobedient. Her presence, and figure only escalated my burning emotions that were now seared into the fabric of my being. Lilith gives me an evil grin, leaning her head forward, her lips slowly pronouncing the next words.

"Your weak," was what came out of her mouth.

There was now an indescribable feeling of hatred boiling within me. I now know that she must have something to do with Cloud's disappearance, but I won't be able to find out for sure by just sitting here, getting insulted. My body, telling me to give in to the anger and hatred, refuses to strike out. I find myself wondering whether or not I should succumb to it, and just let it all out. Too many things have happened in such a short time, but now this... monster, shows up and starts insulting me and my longing to find Cloud! I feel exactly how just just described me, weak.

"Where's Cloud!" I demand from her, instead of attempting to beat her into the pavement she stands above. I decide it's probably best that I didn't. After all I have no clue what the scale of her abilities could be.

Her eyes find mine again, and something holds me to stare back. I'm lost in her empty white eyes, and I feel like I'm falling. I shake myself out of it though before I become too dangerously vulnerable... A long pause ensues before Lilith finally decides to speak again.

"Oh that's right, you still have no clue where he is. You must be so sad, thinking that your poor Cloud is out there somewhere. When the truth is-" She starts, and I notice that even her voice reminds me of death, "-he's dead." She finishes, putting emphasis on the word "dead" and smiling an evil smile.

My eyes widen and an instantaneous feeling of defeat spills over me. The first thought that comes into my head is never seeing Cloud's crystal clear, vivid blue eyes. The only good thing that came out him being in Shinra. I try to keep my legs from failing me as the images tear my mind apart. Returning to my thoughts of sorrow, I try to grasp the concept that it might actually be true. However, within another second, my mind rebels against it, and my feelings of hopelessness are replaced by my animosity and dangerous anger. My fists clench so hard that it almost hurts. The leather gloves on them make a loud squeezing noise.

"LIAR!" I scream, as a few bystanders dart their heads at the scene. Some just stand and stare while others, closer to us, take off in opposite directions.

Before the word fully leaves my mouth I throw my entire body forward at her, lifting my right foot as I draw near, with an idea that it might connect against her pale face. Lilith moves with blinding speed out of the kick's arc, grabbing a hold of my ankle. I twist around, raising my other leg, the only one keeping me on the ground, and launch my foot into her stomach. The kick connects as she flies backwards. People begin to scatter, not wanting to get into the crossfire.

Lilith lands on her feet, smiling as if she is testing me. Unfortunately for her she doesn't have time to bask in the grace period. After I kicked her I immediately started to charge my fist with energy... energy from the materia in the gloves I'm wearing. A icy aura comes off my hand, and I can feel my fingertips tingle at it's creation. I shoot a quick icy mass out at her before she lands. She dodges it, but barely, rolling to the side. I take the opportunity to close the distance between us, and before she knows it I'm already trying to land my punches on various places of her body. _She's great at evading, ill give her that,_ I think to myself as I try to land the flurry of strikes against her.

Before I can think to protect myself though, she counters one of my punches, landing her fist against the side of my face. I quickly retaliate and now it becomes my turn to do the protecting. Trying as hard as I can to keep up with her wicked fists. _She's too fast! _I tell myself, trying desperately to find a way out of her barrage. Going back to thoughts of my master, Zangan, and the things he taught me, I release myself from her attacks. I jump back to give myself some breathing room, but Lilith takes off down the road. The only other person I have seen run that fast is myself or Yuffie. I soon take off after her, chasing her through the streets of Edge. The sides of the road blurring at our impressive speed as I try to keep up with her.

Lilith turns her head and smirks at me as she raises her left hand up and shoots three impressive flames at me. My eyes widen as I roll and evade under them, losing some distance between us. _Dammit! She has materia too!_ I curse as I pick my momentum up again and continue pursuit. We take the road we're on to a desolate part of Edge where mostly unfinished buildings and broke down warehouses reside. The pale woman jumps into one of the warehouses, and when I follow her through the broken window she leaped in, she is facing me on the opposite side of the large room._ How did she get over there that quick? _I ask myself, thinking that she might have a Haste materia on her.

Our battle quickly rages on as we continue to exchange violent strikes between one another. Every now and then one of us uses a bit of magic to keep things flowing smoothly. It isn't long before I begin to lose my edge and get tired. A superior punch to my stomach sends me flying against a wall, leaving ripples of broken concrete. I slide down, my legs held forward, I'm defeated and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Your pathetic. What makes you think you'll find that blonde mutt if you can't even beat someone at your own game?" She laughs.

Confusion spreads across my face as I start to realize that it's true. Our battle has mostly been fist to fist combat, other than a few spells. For some reason shes been able to best me at every turn. She's quicker, she's stronger, and it doesn't even seem like her energy is dropping... I don't realize what's happening until I look into her eyes again... What I gaze into are no longer the white and empty eyes I believed her to have... but the same ruby eyes that I was born with. _That isn't possible though! Those are MY eyes! _I yell in my head, trying not give her any indication that I have discovered her bizarre change.

She casually walks up to me and grabs my neck, lifting me off the ground. Her grip, not letting me breathe. I see another aura form around her hand that she now has drawn back, ready to strike. Looking back into her eyes I try to find out if I'm crazy, but I'm not because I still see the same color of my eyes in hers.

"Your life ends here, and your friends are next." She says, licking her lips.

Just before she lunges her charged fist into me a shadowy figure appears from the side, knocking Lilith out of the way as she lands hard on her shoulder against the rough pavement floor of the warehouse. Once released from her grasp I breathe desperately, like someone just arriving to the surface after being submerged in water for several minutes. Grabbing my neck with one hand, and propping myself up on the ground with the other. I notice a hand laid out before me, and I take it as it lifts me back onto my feet.

"I guess I got here just in time, huh Tifa?" Says Yuffie, smiling like she had just saved the world.

"Yeah, thanks Yuffie." I utter as both of us turn and look at the now standing Lilith.

"Who's the new girl?" Asks my friend.

"Her name's Lilith, don't underestimate her." I say, both of our eyes trained on the deathly figure.

Yuffie pulls out her overly large shuriken, readying it for battle if need be. Her other hand lifts and a green mass starts forming around it, no doubt from the Cure Materia she has. Yuffie sends the green energy towards me. As it hits my body I can instantly feel all of my cuts, scrapes, and even fatigue start to fade away. I smile at how the tables have turned, like they always do. We wouldn't have been able saved the world if we were the type of people that had bad luck.

"Thanks Yuffie, I'll return the favor later." I say, a triumphant tone in my voice.

"Oh you know me, just trying to help out!" She says. Yuffie is still just as upbeat as ever.

Lilith stands there, acting like both Yuffie and I don't exist. As if she didn't believe that Yuffie showing up makes a difference. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know how strong we are as a team.

"You should be thanking your friend Lockhart." Starts Lilith. "If it wasn't for her you would be dead... too bad, I was eager to send you to your dead hero." Her words, even more vile and malicious than ever.

"Tifa? What's she talking abo-"

"Nothing Yuffie!" I yell. "Lets just take her down."

"Right," was Yuffie's reply, knowing how bad my temper can be. Like the time she ate my sandwich on the Highwind. She didn't like it when I returned the favor by almost punching a whole clean through her.

I was so happy that Yuffie showed up though. She changes the tide of battle in ways indescribable. When Yuffie and I, along with Cloud and our other friends, traveled the world in pursuit of Sephiroth, we quickly learned how to work as a team. It's second nature to us now, how we fight alongside one another. Lilith has met her match.

Yuffie jumps into the air, throwing her shuriken to the side. The shuriken soars around the room at amazing speed, trying to attack Lilith's flank. Still in the air, Yuffie sends three bursts of powerful lighting forward, pushing Lilith into the shuriken's path. Lilith evades, of course, but she doesn't notice how close I am to her, thanks to the distraction Yuffie provided. I extend my right leg before lifting my body into a graceful back flip. My right foot slams under Lilith's chin, launching her up into the air, and before she can fully react Yuffie closes in with her shuriken in hand. Lilith barely dodges as Yuffie slices her arm. I jump to join Yuffie and Lilith, but before getting close, Lilith's body glows blue. Not even a second after she is across from us, on the other side of the room.

"She has a Haste Materia!" Exclaims Yuffie, almost pouting at the fact.

"She has more than just that, be ready for anything." I reply, tightening the grip of my clenched fists.

"Good show!" Lilith says, clapping her hands and moving forward. "For a second I thought I would be bored by the two of you... I wish I could stay but I have to get moving. There's a lot to be done." She finishes.

I had almost forgot, but by the time Lilith had me pinned against that wall, we were standing on the 3rd floor of the warehouse that became our battlefield... Lilith closed her eyes, and her face strained like she was heavily concentrating on something. Yuffie and I took it as an opportunity, running after our enemy. Before we got close Lilith opened her eyes, now white like before.

"Wait! Where is he!" I demanded as she grinned that evil grin. The woman that felt like death took a few steps backwards and fell out of the broken opening in the wall that was caused by one of my previous punches. It was too late by the time Yuffie and I got to the edge and looked down. She was gone, and I was left with nothing but questions.

I fell to my knees, putting an arm up against the wall to keep myself from falling through the broken opening myself. Shattered emotions were circling inside my head, voices of Lilith telling me about Cloud and how I was _weak_. Silent teardrops fell to the cement floor, leaving tiny pools that darkened each spot.

"Hey, hey now, don't cry Tifa." Yuffie said, helping me get back on my feet yet again. I owe her a lot for what she's done today. "I miss him too you know?" She proclaimed.

"I know." I started, wiping my tears away and getting myself together again. "By the way how did you find me?"

"Oh it was easy. I stopped by your bar, but Denzel said you ran off with someone he hadn't seen before. I just followed the roads that people still confused from all the commotion were on. I could see it in their faces. Once I got close enough I heard the fighting, and it's good I came when I did, she was right." Yuffie said. "What happened anyways? It isn't like you to take defeat that easily." The energetic ninja said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ill tell you the rest when we get back to the bar. I have to make sure the kids are okay." I said, as we took off back to 7th Heaven.

(An hour later)

"Are you serious!" Asked Yuffie, slamming her hands against the table they were sitting at. A glass that was still on it almost fell off before I saved it.

"That's about all that happened... Yuffie I know Cloud is out there, and I know you know it too. We can't just sit back and wait for Lilith to return. We have to take action. If there are more like her, then we're gonna be cut out for our work." I say in a fiery, and fresh new tone of hope. A hope that I thought I lost a little while ago.

"YAY! We're getting the band back together!" Yelled Yuffie as she jumped out of her chair, throwing her fist up.

"We'll lets hope so, but first I have to do something." I said.

"Whats that?"

"I have to call someone to watch the kids, and I also have to ask him if he knows anything about this." I say, hesitation in my voice, because the man I need to call is the last person I ever want to have a conversation with.

"Oh? Who are you talking about Tifa?" Yuffie asks... I look up with a serious expression, and she instantly gets why I sounded hesitant.

"Rufus Shinra."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola reader! :D ... I hope the action filled in this chapter was easy to read. I am not the most experienced with writing those types of scenes, but I thought I did alright :) ... Anyways please leave a review, and let me know something that you liked, or disliked, because it helps a lot ;) <strong>

**ALSO! I have decided that I will try to let reviewers choose a few things later on! :O ... The story will stick to the same basic guideline, but if someone has a new OC suggestion or anything else like that then I will gladly give it an effort to tweak it into the story :) **

_Have an amazing day reader! :) _

_Will_


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Hello reader how is your day going? I've been trying to write as quickly as possible but I have been so absorbed into the world of The Hunger Games and various other things O.O **

**BTW! Special shout out to PabloTheGeek for being the first to review! :D … Pablo has a pretty awesome story over at his page about FF IX, so check it out! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV (After the call with Tifa)<strong>

I ended the call and shut my phone, getting off of Fenrir. As I gave my attention towards the group of unusual looking people I began to collect any information I could from how they looked. Being in Shinra taught me how to learn a few things about another person by how they looked or what kind of body language they were using. I generally was not surprised by the actions of others because of this knowledge.

"Hey you guys need some help?" I asked

They turned their attention to me with the exception of one female. She didn't seem like she was interested at my encounter with them at all, and I didn't really care, I just wanted to help out if possible. You can see the top of the destroyed Shinra HQ from where we are, but it will still take a long time to get there. We were on the barrier that separated the wastelands of Midgar with the lush forests and grasslands of the other parts of the continent. I started to think of home, and being in the company of Tifa once again, even if for a short time. As long as I'm around her, I'm at home. A man stepped forward on behalf of the group.

"Yeah, we're a bit lost, where's the way to Junon? We figured maybe someone would come along and point us in the right direction."

"Sure, I actually just came from there." I said, turning my head back and pointing towards the city they were after.

Everything happened in such a short time. After I returned my head to face the group again, they were gone. I frantically looked from side to side, but they were not on my flanks. _Wait,_ I thought as my eyes widened. I quickly looked up, and found the woman, who paid no attention to me previously, was above and descending upon me fast. A sword was in her hand, drawn back, ready to impale me once she closed the distance. Her eyes were wide, and an evil smile was spread across her face. I kept calm until I saw her eyes. I was thoroughly surprised that they had the same mako glow in them that mine had. She was getting close, and I didn't have much time, but my instincts took over.

I opened the side compartment of Fenrir and grabbed one of my swords, deflecting her attempt to strike at me with hers. She was sent flying, her gaze never leaving me. Once she landed on the rough terrain of the wasteland she charged. Before we clashed steel the woman jumped over me. When I turned I noticed something different about her. She was holding one my swords. _Damn, shes fast._ _But how? How can she handle one of my swords so easily?_... I didn't have time to think it over, because she charged again as the fight resumed. Sounds of steel hitting against opposing steel rang through the area. I wondered why none of the others tried to attack me. _Maybe it's because they want to test me?_

The battle was intense, and I hadn't felt this rushed to defend myself since I last fought Sephiroth. It was like she was copying all of my movements, writing them down to memory, and using that knowledge to gain the upper hand. So I switched my style up to throw her off. _Success! _I thought. Changing the style of my swings easily confused the woman as to which direction I would be striking, although she was still defending, at least I was on the offensive now. I found an opening as I parried her sword, sliding my own down it's length. I found it funny that she'll never be able to use my sword properly, and quickly disarm her before further fighting continues. This fight is over.

"What do you want? I'm just a delivery boy" I started, hesitating before saying the next words. "And why are your eyes like mine?"

"Oh but your so much _more _than that Cloud." She says.

"Don't avoid my questions... and how do you know my name?" I ask.

"We know a number of things about you, Cloud. Where you live. Who you live with-"

Suddenly I forgot about the others and realized that they might be heading for Edge to attack 7th Heaven. That is something I will not allow.

"Where are your friends?" I demand. "I swear to you, if you even go near my-"

"Your what? Your family? Oh but that's right, they aren't your _true_ family. Poor Clouds mommy was killed, long, long ago." The evil woman chuckles.

"Your wrong, they are my family now!... and how do you even know about that disaster? Your holding something back," I finish.

The woman flashes a small grin. She is still facing away from me while my sword, trained on her back, is ready to strike the moment she moves... It's too late by the time I hear a small whirl go past my ear, obviously missing it's mark. I turn to deflect the incoming barrage of small projectiles that seemed to come from the tree line behind me, but it's useless. A few of them find my skin. Not long after that I am on my knees, a burning sensation coursing through my body. Before I black out I see the woman I fought kneel beside me. The last thing I see... is her white eyes.

**Tifa's POV (present time)**

I went out to the back of the bar to call Rufus. Shuddering at the idea of it, because it was usually Cloud that dealt with the man. Rufus might think that he's changed, but I still don't trust him, not after almost killing the world and creating one of the most horrible monstrosities ever, but granted that was his father's doing, along with Hojo... not him. He just picked up the leftovers. Still, he made our life a living hell at moments all those years ago, and I don't forgive people that easily.

It wasn't Rufus' phone that I was calling, because actually I had no idea whether or not Rufus had a phone. So instead I called Reno's, assuming that he would be close by, or at least knew the number of another turk that was with him at the moment. Reno and Rude have watched the kids for us before, and through those experiences they have gained my trust.

"Hello, super awesome turk Reno speaking." He said, trying to act all cool like he usually attempts, but fails.

"Reno, cut the act, I need to talk to your boss." I say sternly.

"Whoa, what's up Tifa? Something wrong at home?" He asks.

"Yes, something is very wrong, and I might need your help with watching the kids again. Is Rufus there with you though?" I finish.

"Really Tifa? Babysitting again? You know, your starting to undermine our reputation as fearless warriors with all this kid stuff." Reno whined. He was the type of person that would whine about something, but still do it. I guess that's why Rufus liked him, because at least he still got the job done.

"Fearless warriors huh? Ill keep that in mind the next time my friends and I are saving the world again." I snap. "Now put Rufus on." I demand, growing tired of waiting, but I didn't want to be too harsh on Reno.

I can hear Reno stepping away from the phone as distorted chit chat is heard on the line, no doubt between him and his boss. I take a second and look at the clouds, it looks like it will rain today. Rain isn't something that happens very often on Gaia. Then again who's to say that it rains anywhere else in the universe? I wonder if Bugenhagen would have known... A few more seconds of thought and I soon hear someone else taking the phone.

"Miss Lockhart, what is it that you need?" Asks the president of the now disorganized and diluted company, Shinra.

"I have a few questions, and your going to answer them," I say.

"Someones demanding. Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Don't act like your buddies with me Rufus, it would be better that way," I say.

"Alright then Tifa, ask your questions." Rufus says.

"Cloud disappeared a few weeks ago. We've been out searching for him, but all we found was his motorcycle and his phone, which were destroyed," I start. "Well today a woman showed up to my bar. She goes by the name Lilith. We fought and if it hadn't been for a friend of mine I wouldn't be having this phone call with you." I explain.

The phone call lasts a while, as I give Rufus the details on everything and how Lilith specifically mentioned Cloud and his disappearance. I even told him about the change in her eyes, and how it affected our fight drastically. He assures me though that Shinra's technology has nothing to do with it. I, of course, am skeptical but Rufus has contacts and eyes anywhere he wants so I don't argue with him. It will be good to have him helping out.

"Ill make a few calls. If we find anything out I or Reno will be sure to give you a call. Surely if Cloud is missing then something is going down bigger than we think." Rufus says, and I agree with him.

Reno takes back the phone and he agrees to come over and watch the kids. A great relief for me because I really need to get out there and start searching for Lilith again, or at least someone who knows her. Walking back inside I hear Yuffie laughing with the kids upstairs. I go up, and we wait until Reno and Rude show up. Once Yuffie and I leave the bar we head to the outskirts of Edge. Walking through the city isn't exactly pleasant. It's long from being completed and looks like a junkyard in most places, but it's still a place to live. Along the way I call decide to call Cid.

"Hey Tifa, how you holding up?" He asks.

"I'm holding in there Cid, but I have something to discuss with you, it's about Cloud. Are you busy?"

"You kidding me? I'll make time for that. I was just finishing some tweaks to the Shera anyways. She won't have a problem flying now." He says.

I tell him the story that I feel like I know by heart now after telling everyone else. Cid is taken aback by the events and without even asking he agrees to come over and pick us up. I've noticed Cid change over the past few years. He seems to actually care about all of us now. Not that he didn't before. He did, but had a funny way of showing it. It's just more openly apparent now.

"Call everyone up Tifa, I'm coming to pick you and Yuffie up. Where are you at?" He asks.

"We'll be outside of Edge soon, on the wastelands to the east of it." I say.

"Alright, see you then."

Yuffie decides to call up Barret while I call Vincent and Reeve. We explain the events again to each of our friends. They happily agree to tag along on the Shera with Yuffie, Cid, and I as we search for Lilith and new evidence of Cloud's disappearance. Nanaki is the last to join, naturally, as sometimes we don't catch him in the canyon at the right times... but the ride along the Shera is different from when we traveled long ago. It's quiet, and the silence is so thick you can cut it. A piece of our brigand of fighters, outcast's and unique individuals – each fighting for our own reasons – is missing. Our leader, who is both fearless and afraid all at once, isn't with us on this journey.

The Shera was blazing through the sky, and looking out the dome window I could see a few beautifully colored flying monsters soaring right along with us. Despite being misguided without Cloud, we had been in this position before. Looking for our leader when we believed him to be dead. However, this time is different, and someone needs to step up and put the morale back in all of us. _It's now or never_, I think as I step out in front of everyone.

"Listen up everyone! Something is going on here that, I believe, none of us fully understand. We all know Cloud is gone, or that he is being held somewhere... But like all of those years ago, we have to think of the safety of others first." I begin, and everyone's eyes are trained on me.

"The stakes might be high, just like last time. And we can't let our guard down... We've been through it all together... I don't even have to say it... But facing all of those obstacles made us stronger. Each one of us have become more than just comrades fighting for a purpose, or trying to save the planet. We've become a family... So yeah, maybe we aren't as tough as we used to be, or maybe we're just doubting ourselves... But I can tell you this much... I feel sorry for Lilith and whoever fights alongside her. Because nothing can stop us when we're fighting together." I pause for a moment and let the words sink into my friends.

"I'm no leader, that much is for sure. But something needs to be done." I say my face turning into one of disgust and anger.

"We have a world out there that is without order. A world that breeds people like Lilith... So yes, we're out here looking for Cloud, and looking for Lilith, and also looking for the reason to why all of this even started. But at the same time, we're looking for a solution... A solution to a problem that could possibly turn into a disease, infecting everyone in a different way than Geostigma did. I don't even want to think about it, and I doubt any of you do either... Members of AVALANCHE, Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith. This is it. This could be the biggest struggle we've ever faced." I finished, taking a long breath.

The faces on my friends had not changed the entire time. Either captivated or confused by my words that I hoped would inspire them. After a few seconds no one had said anything, and I thought that maybe I just wasn't cut out for big speeches and leadership stuff. So I walked out of the main deck, slamming the door behind me. I went into one of the open bedrooms on the airship and flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes to get a bit of rest, but that was before my phone rang. The screen said Reno, so I answered.

"Yeah Reno what's up?" I ask

"Well the kids are great, but I got a call from Rufus." He says.

"What did he say?"

"Hes got a lead on Lilith."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 3 for you. A bit fast paced at the end. I wanted to slow things down a bit but decided to just get another chapter out there instead. Things should spice up here real soon ;) <strong>

**Don't forget to review if you have the time, and if you have a character suggestion feel free to voice your idea ^_^**

**Have a great day reader.**

-_Will_


End file.
